1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to eye-controlled devices, and more particularly, to a vehicular eye-controlled device equipped with an illumination light source and characterized by separation light source design.
2. Description of Related Art
Enhancement of road safety is an increasingly important issue recently and thus is one of the focuses of the search performed by related manufacturers. Traffic accidents are caused mostly by faulty driving. Causes of faulty driving include fatigue resulting from inadequate sleep, lengthy driving with an insufficient break, cell phone use while driving, or drunk driving. That is to say, being of unsound mind, such as being overly relaxed or paying little attention, is the major cause of traffic accidents.
To solve the aforesaid problems, various technical solutions are put forth, including China's patent application No. 200910310326.3 entitled “Driving Monitoring Device and Method” and directed to capturing images to detect a driver's visual field and the driver's hands at a steering wheel and determine whether the driver's hands are at a correction region of the steering wheel and whether the driver's eyes are open or are shut due to fatigue.
Jason S. babcock & Jeff B. Pelz from Rochester Institute of technology put forth “Building a lightweight eyetracking headgear” which discloses a lightweight eyetracking device for positioning a camcorder at an eyeglasses frame to detect eyeball movement and thereby enable various applications.
It is feasible and advantageous to monitor visual condition in order to prevent fatigue-induced traffic accidents or obtain eyeball movement parameters in order to perform medical behavior or scientific research. However, in practice, this kind of technology requires capturing eyeball images to analyze and judge them but is seldom free of bad judgment or failure. It is because the major measures taken according to this kind of technology entails capturing eyeball images with the camcorder, irradiating the eyeballs with an IR LED lamp, such that a light spot is formed on the eyeball surface by reflection, thereby determining the position of the light spot relative to the pupil so as to calculate eyeball movement parameters. A key to the aforesaid technology lies in illumination based on an IR LED. A short distance between the light spot and the pupil or inappropriate illumination that ends up shifting the light spot or even producing no light spot at all prevents eyeball movement from being judged; as a result, the device fails.